Fanfic Kaido - Until when like this
by AraCho27
Summary: Apakah Dio masih setia pada kai? apakah dio akan menuruti perkataan amma dan appanya? Penasaran kan? Oke langsung read aja Gomawo yang udah read


Title :Until When Like This

Pairing : Kaido

Cast : - Kim Jong In (Kai)

-Do Kyungsoo (DO)

- Kim jung myeon (Suho)

and Member Exo

Author : Cho Ara

Disini author pake nama asli panggung aja ya , abisnya bingung-_-

"Don't Like Don't Read" ^^

-xxx-

_Beri tahu aku, mengapa kautiba-tiba seperti ini?  
_

_Beri tahu aku, apakah kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?  
_

_Beri tahu aku, aku mencintaimu dio  
_

_Dan berikan aku jawabannya, aku ingin kau kembali padaku  
_

_Do Kyungsoo.._

-xxx-

"Hyung , kau sedang apa?" tanya kai pada dio yang terlihat sibuk

"Kenapa sih kau selalu memperhatikanku? aku ini tidak sudi menjadi couplemu tau!" bentak dio yang tiba-tiba langsung pergi meninggalkan kai yang shick mendengar perkataan dio.

"Ada apa sih teriak teriak?" tanya suho sambil mulai mendekati dio

"Aku benci dipasangkan dengan dia hyung." sambil melirik ke arah kai yang masih terlihat shock dibentak oleh dio tadi.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu padanya." ucap suho sambil terlihat kecewa dengan yang dio lakukan pada kai. Karena ia tau maksud kai pada dio itu baik.

"Aku tidak perduli!" bentak dio pada suho dan kai. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan dorm

"Maaf kai aku harus melakukan ini, ini semua karena appa dan amma yang tidak mengijinkanku untuk dekat dan selalu bersam denganmu." ucap dio yang terus berjalan pergi menjauhi dorm . Tanpa ia sadari air matanya pun keluar dari pelipis matanya.

"Ini benar-benar sakit." gumam dio sambil terus merasakan sakit di dadanya , ia benar-benar tidak tega membentak kai seperti tadi. Kini dio melangkah ke taman kota untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang sakit.

* * *

Sementara di dorm, seorang namja kini sedang duduk di lantai dengan perasaan kecewa, yup! namja tersebut adalah kai , kini ia merasa bingung dengan dio. Tidak pernah dio sekalipun membentak dirinya seperti tadi.

"dio kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?

Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi

Bagaimana dengan janji-janji kita yang selalu bersama?

Ini terlalu sulit bagiku..

Dio, _until when like this ?._"

Kata -kata itu terus diucapkan oleh kai yang kini telah mabuk. Beberapa botol soju kini telah setia menemaninya. Ia benar- benar tidakmengerti kenapa dio sekarang menjauhinya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dadanya berdenyut sakit seperti dirobek dengan pisau yang masih tajam.

Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dio pun balik ke dorm dan saat ia membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat kai sedang mabuk berat. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat kekasihnya mabuk-mabukkan dan terus mengucapkan namanya. Dengan pelan-pelan ia menggotong kai dan meletakkan kekasihnya di atas ranjang dengan perlahan. Kemudian ia menyelimuti namja tersebut dengan selimut. Ditatapnya kekasihnya tersebut

"Saranghae Kim joong in." bisik dio dengan lembut di telinga kai dan ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kai. Kini ia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

Kicauan burung dan sinar hangat pun memancar dari jendela kamar kaido. Tiba-tiba namja yang sedang tidur nyenyak itu terbangun dan meraba-raba seluruh ranjang. Kini ia tidak mendapati dio ada di dekatnya. Nyuttt dada kai kini terasa sakit , Ternyata benar mungkin dio sudah menjuhinya dan tidak mencintainya lagi. Ia pun langsung keluar kamar dan mencari-cari dio disekitar sudut dorm siapa tau mungkin dugaanya salah .

"Suho hyung, apakah kau melihat dio?" tanya kai langsung to the point

"Dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya." jawab suho dengan santai

"Oh iya hyung tadi malam aku mabuk, terus siapa yang membawaku ke ranjang? tanya kai yang kedua kalinya

"Itu dio."jawab suho lagi dengan santai

Ternyata dugaan kai benar, Mungkin dio sudah tidak mencintainya lagi . Tidak ada yang bisa kai perbuat ia hanya bingung harus berbuat apa? tetapi kenapa ia menggotongku ke ranjang ?apakah ia masih meperhatikanku walaupun sedikit?

Gimana fanficnya bagus gak?

Kalo mau dilanjutin, review aja oke?

Gomawo yang udah baca:)


End file.
